The present inventive subject matter relates to memory devices and, more particularly, to programming and sensing in memory devices.
Semiconductor devices can be classified as volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices typically lose stored data if power is not supplied. Non-volatile memory devices typically retain stored data even when power is not supplied. Thus, non-volatile memory devices are frequently used in portable memory cards, such as smart cards, and in mobile communication systems, such as mobile phones.